Princess
by Thoughts13
Summary: Kim's a princess, Shego's a... freelancer, of a sort, you give her money, she'll do the job. any job, mostly. KiGo eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Kim sighed. Today was an especially boring day, one would think that a princess could do anything, but no, even if the family motto was 'Anything possible for a Possible'. The Princess shook her head, casting red tresses about her. She had to get out of the palace. This, at least was possible.

That was how she came to be where she was. Sitting in her pavilion, shouldered by four strong men, and with her body guard Will on her left. As she was carried through out town, the pavilion came to a sudden halt, as a figure was thrown through the window of a nearby establishment.

The curious princess, leaned forward from her reclined position, and pulled the lacy purple fabric of a curtain, back. She saw a womanly figure, strewn in the dirt. The figure sat up, surrounded by the cloud of dust that had been kicked up when she hit the dusty road. She spat, and slowly got to her feet. Tottering slightly, she had the distinct air of a drunkard around her.

The princess, for the most part, lived a very sheltered life. A very, _very_ sheltered life. She was concerned as to what was happening, and if she was in danger, but she knew that Will, and her bearers would be more than a match for anything. Her eyes widened as she saw 7 no, 10 large, lumbering figures, surrounded the drunkard. Their hulking forms made it hard for the princess to see what was happening to the drunken lady.

Some of the men who had approached the drunkard were jeering, and laughing, obviously, they thought they could take down the little woman that they through out.

"Alright boys, we're going to have some fun with this one." Said one of the men, their leader, it would seem.

The woman tottered a little more before regaining her lost equilibrium. She raised a pointed chin in defiance, and spat at the foot of the man who had spoken. It took a moment for his feeble mind to process exactly what had happened, but once her actions registered in his pea brain, his hideous features twisted into a mask of rage.

"Get 'er! All of you, get her together." The giant yelled as his men taunted the woman, yelling what they had in store for her. The princess, upon hearing a remark, choked back bile. She crawled forward, to where will was standing, and whispered, "Should we help her?"

"Our main objective is to protect you, your highness." Replied the young man, with a stoic look upon his face.

The Princess gasped as she saw the men beginning to attack. A clearly disorganized and careless attack, but it was clear that they had muscle. The Princess blinked, and two men were down, knocked out. She sat up, and blinked again, unsure if she was seeing things. 3 more men, were sleeping on the dirt road. She watched, not blinking, wanting to see what exactly had transpired. The drunkard lurched forward, hitting one of the men in the chest. Her movement, Kim saw, was extremely, slow, and languid. Yet, when the fist hit the man, he was pushed across the street, where he promptly tripped over his feet and fell into a sewer ditch. They had yet to close the sewers in this part of town.

When the Princess turned her eyes back to the fight, she saw the last man hitting the dirt, clearly recognizable as the leader of the little gang. The woman spat again, her salvia stained the earth, next to her victim. She reached within the folds of her clothing, and produced a bottle, surprisingly unharmed from her fall, and took a long swig of it. A little bit flowed out the side of her mouth, she wiped it away with her filthy sleeve, resumed tottering off to god knows where.

The princess, sat in shock before her mind registered that the amazing woman, was leaving. She sent Will after her, instructing him to tell the drunkard that the princess requested her presence. She watched as the bodyguard, asked his question, the laughter that erupted from the drunkard, her response, Kim couldn't hear. But she was aware of the blush that spread across Will's face. He turned and walked stiffly back to the princess while, the drunkard leaned against the side fo a dilapidated structure.

"She says that it will cost you." Said Will, knowing that the innocent princess would not understand what exactly the drunkard thought she was asking.

Kim sat, and was shocked again. She was the princess, she got whatever she wanted. Who was this, this, this _bum_ to demand something of her. She commanded Will to arrest the drunkard, and to bring her to the palace. Her pretty face, was scrunched up in anger, as someone had refused to listen to her. A spoiled little princess she was, nobody had ever refused her anything, so it was understandable that she got a little upset. Kim watched as the drunkard, clapped her hand on Will's back, and said something.

"- for assault and battery." Kim heard Will say, in response to the rogue's question.

Will walked back and told Kim to go on the palace, and that he would bring her in personally.

* * *

Kim paced and back and forth in a room in the palace. Mumbling all the while, while a close family friend sat on a chair behind a plain table. Relating the story, she told her that she had the drunkard brought in, so that she could speak with her. Of course she as the princess, would not speak to one so beneath herself, but instead Dr. Director, the director of security would act as her medium.

Kim quickly sat behind the screen that was placed next to Dr. Director. This way, the drunkard wouldn't see her, and she could have Betty relay her messages. The footsteps grew louder in the hall, as the drunkard and her escort, Will, arrived.

"Thanks Will, I'll take it from here." Said Betty. "Step outside, Will." She continued when the afore mention body guard did not leave.

The Drunkard then fell into the seat, lifting her legs and depositing them on the clean table with an audibly thump, she leaned back, and took another swig out of her bottle. Kim was shocked, yet again, at how the drunkard acted. Speaking of which, the drunkard looked up from her bottle, noticed the director, and visibly brightened. "Hey."

"Hey." Said Betty, the drunkard was about to ask something, but was stopped by the look in the director's eye, and the small but noticeable jerk of her head toward the screen.

The drunkard's mouth opened in a silent 'o'

"Well, is there any particular reason I am here?"

Kim whispered from behind her screen, and Betty relayed the message. "You were seen today, fighting ten men."

"Yes, and?"

* * *

AN: Listen, this might seem going so far, eventually I will have Shego demand to live in Kim's room, this hints at a past Shego/Betty. Might make a prequel for that, but this is/ will be KIGo eventually. So just tell me if you want more….and also suggestion for WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. I don't know. Just gimme a one liner to the answer to that question. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you hurt them?" Said Betty, acting as Kim's mouth, she visibly cringed while asking such a ridiculous question. The princess really had been sheltered, and because of htat, she was forced ask some very _very_ ridiculous questions. She pinched the bridge of her nose, _'Something dumb is going to happen.'_

"Well," began Shego, taking a another swig from her bottle, "They wanted to...hmm how should I put this, use my services without paying for them." She leaned back and considered her choice of words. Satified she took another gulp, the firey liquid spilling over her mouth again.

Kim whispered to Betty again, but she shook her head. Betty held up her hand to Shego, "Wait a minute."

Shego, interested only in the bottle in her hand, waved her off, and frowned, _'Almost empty...'_ She heard furious whispering coming from behind the screen. A few minutes later they were still arguing, Shego was bored, they hadn't asked her to do anything, and she needed money, why for booze of course. Glorious alcohol and the pleasures that come with it. She leaned back in her chair. Plopped the bottle on the table unsteadily. Watched it wobble and fall, drops of the alcohol spilling. She frowned and pulled another bottle from somwhere in her tattered clothes. She flicked the cork off with a thumb, and drained a quarter of it in a gulp. She leant further back, her matted tresses on the floor behind her, eyes unfocused glaring at the ceiling. She raised her hand towards it, reaching upwards, her legs pushing her back.

And she fell with a resounding crash, the chair had been tipped over far enough. Her hand still outstretched she lay there on the ground, and there was no effort to get up.

It seemd as though the crash was significant enough for those bickering behind the screen to stop. Betty stepped out from behind it and leant over the prone form of Shego. "The princess wants you to teach her to fight."

Shego stared at Betty, her neck craned so that she could see weather this was a joke or not, regardless she burst out laughing, rollling on the floor from side to side, devoid of all shame.

"Goddamn Bets," she slurred, "I needed that, haven't had a good laugh in a while. So you gonna let me leave now or what?"

Betty shook her head no, "She is quite adamant about it."

"She knows that I'll charge her right?"

"She knows."

"Well, I'll get my payement before each session, and I want a room here. And as much booze as I can drink!"

Shego turned to the screen, "Didja hear that princess" she called mockingly.

The silhouette nodded.

"Good." Smirked Shego, and promptly passed out.

AN: This was short but there was a definitve development here, Shego has moved into the palace. I was thinking of having mroe dialogue, but I just couldn't see betty asking the questions that kim would in that situation, so I had them bicker behind the screen, I hope you agree with my judgement. If you don't well at least I updated right.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, I found a few moments to write a little bit more! I'm really sorry to leave all you guys hanging for these past few...years :p Sorry for that. But it's the holidays, so think of this as my present to you.

Enjoy!

Pincess Chapter 3

Shego woke up the next morning with a slight headache...well slight in comparison to the amount of alcohol ingest over the previous day. With a sigh she opened her eyes, sleep flying from them and stared at teh rafers of her new room.

'Bets spared no expense it seems' She spread her hands on the bedspread. 'What is this, 400 thread count? I guess I'm sticking around here for a while longer than I thought.'

She flung the covers from her and swung her legs off the side of the bed, sitting up as she did so, arching her back until her head nearly touched the bed once again. Getting up she trudged her bare feet over the covers on the floor and into the adjoining bathroom where she cleaned her skin of the accumlated dirt, and filth until her skin was a shining pale-green.

A little while later she exited the bathroom and found a set of familiar clothes on the chair in front of a small table which she had neglected to see.

A hint of recognition entered her eyes as she dressed in the clothes. Pants that rode high on her tones stomach, the top resting just below her navel, the green and black cloth was loose on her but grew even baggier as it reached her feet where it flared out to obscure her feet. Her shirt was the same style, green and black with flared sleeves hiding her hands.

Shego left her room and took a random turn in the hallway outside. It was tme to find the cellar, after all whereelse would the wine be kept. She kept walking, 'Now where are those stairs?' As she tried to find those stairs, she would open doors at random hoping to find a way to get down. Unfortunately on more than one occasion her inquisitivness elicited a shriek of embarrasement as she walked in on women in various stages of undress. Well unfortunate for them, but it was a pleaseant sight for Shego's sore eyes, whose responses ranged from a wink to a pleased purr as the women tried to cover themselves before leaving.

Those shrieks however alerted the guards to some mischief happening in the castle. So Shego had a smal gathering following her as she tried to find the stairs, and even she noticed that something was up. She froze in the middle of the corridor, and so did the posse behind her. Upon turning she asked, quite rudely, "The fuck's my booze?"

Instead of getting an answer, her coarse language shocked the guards into silence. The silence did nothing for Shego's search. She was getting frustrated for sure, and she began to spew curses as she continued on her way. As she turned a corner and the sound of her voice faded, one of the guards asked to another: "What the hell just happened?!"

"Who knows, she's not here anymore, whoever it was."

A third piped up, "I bet she was the one that made these fair maidens scream."

"It does seem like she'd be the one to provoke such a response." Mused the first.

"Yeah, with that mouth, it's hard not to believe." Concurred the second.

The third questioned, "Shouldn't we be apprehending her then?"

There was a slight pause and then, simultaenously, the entire posse, numbering around 15, said

"Well, shit." before running off in the direction that she left in.

The guards rounded the corner only to catch a glimpse of her vanishing into one of the rooms. Unfortuantely they weren`t able to discern which room she was in, and there was no squeel of embarrassment forthcoming, and they _did not _ want to be the one to barge into the wrong room. Dr. Director lived on this floor, and as their superior and as a women, she wouldn`t have been happy to see her subordinates so early in the morning. Especially as she was getting dressed. And so with mixed feelings they dispersed, heading back to their posts.

Shego on the other hand, held in yelp as she was pulled uncermoniously into the room. Tripping on the rug she flailed her arms comically in the air, before abruptly stopping and turning with a mischevious smirk.

`Just couldn`t keep your hands off me could you ...Bets?"

The only response she got was being pushed onto the bed and being straddled by a very, _very _lustfulDr. Director who smiled and said softly, "I missed you." and leaned down towards the other woman.

"I know."

Betty was dangerously close to Shego now, the warmth of her breath ghosting across those parted green lips. She moved closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Until they were a few millimeters apart.

And then-!

AN: I'm a bitch I know. But I updated! I wanted to write some more, but I really don't feel upto writing a lemon fitting these two women, so until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, me again, though who else could it be? =)

I'm going to come right out and apologize for not updating when I said I would. It's January 19th as of this writing, and I said I would have it up on the 4th, sorry. But I have a perfectly acceptable reason/excuse for this! You see, I totally forgot that I had to apply for University, and well the deadline, January 13th was creeping up. And being the forgetful lout that I am, I hadn't even decided which university to apply to, much less the program and what I wanted my career to be.

So I had to dig deep within and find out my true passions and what not. But then I was told that if I wanted to go in that direction that I'd have to foot the bill myself. So I had to decide on another career. Anyways, after I applied and everything, I turned my attention back towards this fic, but I realised that I did not have any idea of how to go about writing a lemon, so I read a few, and hopefully this will be up to your expectations. Let me know in the review if this was erotic enough or if it turned you on. The parts you liked or didn't like. You will review won't you? I hope you do!

_Previously:_

_And then-!_

Chapter 4

Lost Lesbian Love...Found!

And then Betty made the first move, crashing her lips into Shego's.

It was a rough kiss, teeth clashed against each other, bit at the others lips.

Lips that parted.

Tongues that snaked and wrestled.

But it was theirs.

An intense fervour, the heat that was embers in Shego's absence flared to life in Betty, and the viciousness of her kiss proved that. The lonlieness she had felt when Shego had left, and the anger at not being contacted, fueled her desire, and lust.

Reluctantly Betty lifted herself from that treasure in order to breathe. Both gasped for air, their chests heaving, hitting each others with every intake, causing little tendrils of pleasure to course through them as their nipples rubbed against the fabric that seperated them.

Fabric that was soon to disappear.

Grabbing her by the collar Betty pulled her into another fierce kiss. While their tongues were occupied, Betty's hands were snaking up Shego's shirt, while Shego's hands were travelling down Betty's back. Reaching that plump ass Shego, caressed it once, twice, and then squeezed with both hands, forcing Betty to arch her back as a mewl of pleasure escaped her lips, bringing their pelvises together. And a groan of content escaped them both.

Shego sat up, bringing Betty into her lap and raised her arms, the shirt was quickly discarded, and her breasts bounced free. Her stiff emerald nipples betraying her excitement.

Betty rocked back and forth, grinding her sex against Shego through her clothes, and grabbed those mounds of glorious flesh in front of her. Wasting no time, she attacked the peak of one with her mouth, lips fastening on that gem, while the other rolled between two deft fingers. Circling the aerole with her tongue, she let her teeth graze Shego's nipple eliciting a harsh grunt.

While Betty played with her breasts, Shego was removing the skirt that Betty wore. And threw it in some corner, and slipped her hands inside Betty's panties, her fingers probing for that sweet flower as they had many times in the past. She caressed those nether lips, slipping her finger in between and rubbing. Then, all of a sudden, forcing two fingers into Betty's centre, thumb rubbing her clit. The stimulation was too much, Betty came with a moan and a splash.

In the warmth of orgasm, Betty remembered the last time they had made love? Or was it just fucking? She couldn't tell with Shego, she had never been able to see what drove the woman, and probably never would.

_It was dark, and it was raining. Shego was walking through an alley in the same town. Her booze bottle in hand, she took a swig and staggered, her shoulder thumping against the rough wall of the alley. From the wall she fell to her hands and knees. Luckily the alley had been cleaned earlier in the day and the rain washed away any remaining muck. Unfortunately this meant that the puddle underneath Shego was clear enough for a reflection to appear._

_Instead of the calm, cool, and collected face that Shego usually portrayed, her green eyes were rimmed red, and the tears migled with the rain on her face. 'Pathetic...' she thought, slashing the water with her hand falling to the side of the alley, back against the wall. Who knows how long she sat there, in her drunken haze, listening to the rain falling pitter patter all around and on her. Some time afterwards, she registered through the fog that covered her mind that the rain was no longer falling on her. And that a voice was calling out to her._

_She looked up through half closed eyes, "Betty?" and was caught in an embrace. Those arms clutched her tightly, as if she would slip away. And the rain was subsiding, it was still dark. But those arms stayed there, locked around her. More than that, she was pulled against that body, as though Betty was trying to pull her inside of herself._

_In the dark, Betty planted a sloppy kiss on her. Lips sliding because of the rain. With a heave Betty pulled her up, and they staggered, the both of them, out of the alley. The next thing Shego knew was that she was being stripped, in a bedroom somewhere. And was lain down carefully, like a china doll, on a mattress. And then pleasure. Little rivulets of pleasure, running through out her body. Twisting, twining, entwining sensations. From the ministrations that Betty was providing, those masterful fingers, and delectable lips and viscious tongue, she felt pleasure like no other. _

_And all this through the mind numbing fog of alcohol._

_Those sensations of pleasure became too much. Her body was played like an instrument, and the music was in acrescendo. And with a cymbals clash, her entire body shuddered, convulsed, her head thrown back, her back arched, thrusting her heaving breasts into the air and groin into Betty's face, her toes curled. And suspended like this, in the throes of her orgasm, for several moments was Shego. _

_Her body went slack, as she took deep breaths to stablise her pounding heart._

_With a grunt she reversed positions, Betty below her, she quickly tore off the clothes, leaving them underneath Betty. Planting a kiss on Betty, her hands roamed, carresing the sides, the hips, nails leaving slight marks whereever they went. She moved her head lower, sucking on the pulsating point in the hollow of Betty's throat until an angry red mark appeared. _

_Sweeping her tongue from side to side, she reached those breasts, and with a hand on each, went licking and sucking in the valley of those mountains. Lashing out with her tongue, she flicked one nipple while grazing the other with the tips of her long nails. Hands kept kneading that juicy flesh,_

_Lower and lower she moved her head, her tongue never leaving Betty's body. Bypassing her sex, she set upon licking, and sucking and biting her way down those long lithe legs until she reached the foot, of the bed, and her lover. Taking the largest toe in her mouth, she started sucking, swirling her tongue around, and heighting the sensations of pleasure that ran through Betty's body. She took the next two in her mouth as well, repeating the process. Delving her tongue in between the fingers rubbing against the outer lips of Betty's sex. She made her way up Betty's other leg, until she reached that most holy junction where she circled the outsdie with her tongue. And then with a swift lick from bottom to top she unleashed a whip of pleasure that ran its course through out Betty. Squirming her tongue through the folds, she penetrated, her nose nuzzling the button of flesh at the top. Soon after, her fingers joined her tongue, and it was too much for Betty to handle._

_The combination of the events of that day were too much. And soon both of them fell asleep. Shego's nuzzling, however, sent quiet jolts of pleasure throughout the night._

The first of many orgasms they would experience that morning.

And there it is! The first lesbian lemon that I've ever written! I really hope some of you guys review this and tell me how it went. I'm not very good at this thing apparently, so any tips or suggestions would help a lot. I mean it.

I tried something different with the flashback, let me know what you think of it, and please don't say that it was strange, or weird, because I know that it was both. Genuine comments will be appreciated! Other comments will be too, but not as much.


End file.
